


Earth and Steel

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: ABBA, Blood, Blowjobs, I mean a LOT of kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spellcheck later when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: When Omega finds Earth hiding in his dressing room, he notices a secret in his eyes and a discomfort under his clothes...





	

Omega stomped to his dressing room, the big bag with his costume under his arm, and singing a song he hadn’t been able to get out of his head. He grumbled, letting his voice sound louder and louder, unable to not sing his heart out.

‘Well I can dance with you honey! If you think it’s funny! Does your mother know that you’re out?’ He looked at the symbols on the doors to the different dressing rooms, and spotted the Aether symbol a bit further down. ‘And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know-’ he threw open his door and stopped in his tracks as he saw an unexpected Earth. The smaller ghoul yelped in surprise and quickly closed his costume over his chest. His hand balled into the fabric to keep it together.

‘Alright, it’s just me.’ Omega grumbled. It’s not like he hadn’t seen Earths naked chest before. Or his bare ass, for that matter. ‘What are you doing in my dressing room?’

‘This is your dressing room?’ Earth whispered in a heightened voice. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know.’ He swallowed hard and winced. He looked a little stressed, but also like he was in pain.

‘What have you got there?’ Omega pointed, because Earth was definitely behaving very strangely. He threw the bag with his clothes and mask on the couch. Earth looked down to his fingers, shaking against the buttons of his shirt. ‘I, eh…’ he said. ‘I…’

Losing his interest a little, Omega sat down to take off his shoes. Earth made no effort to leave. ‘Air and I…’ the ghoul finally started. ‘He wanted to get his ear pierced. He wanted another ring. And so, so we went to the place…’ Omega opened his bag and pulled his T-shirt over his head. He unfolded his costume, but then Earth’s words sunk in. He turned to his brother, mouth open.

Earth looked down on him and swallowed again. Slowly and with hands shaking, he opened his shirt, revealing two small sticks of steel pierced through his pink and swollen nipples. He closed his eyes, awaiting his brother’s verdict.

Omega dropped the costume. ‘Oh…’ he said. Before he knew it, he stood up and closed in on Earth, bringing his face close to his brother’s chest. ‘Does it hurt?’ Omega whispered finally.

‘Honestly? Yes. Yes, it hurts like a bitch.’ The smaller ghoul said, relieved Omega didn’t taunt him about getting his nipples pierced. Omega stood up straight again, but his eyes never left the cold, shiny steel through the tormented skin. He raised his hand and hovered his thumb over the nub of one of Earth’s nipples, but then came to his senses and pulled back.

‘Do you like them?’ Earth whispered. He looked up at his older brother, letting his eyes glide over Omega’s wide frame, his solid shoulders, his tattoos and the trail of hair over his chest. Alarmed, Omega looked him in the eye. Earth’s eyes had grown big at his brother’s loss for words. A vein appeared on Omega’s forehead.

‘It looks good.’ He said after a while. He said it in a normal voice, and there was a shift in the atmosphere, but he didn’t step back. He kept standing there, in front of Earth, who was now almost entirely backed up against the wall, hands still holding the shirt open. Again, Omega raised his hand, but this time he followed through and pressed his thumb against Earth’s sensitive nipple and immediately the smaller ghoul winced, inhaling a sharp breath, eyes fluttering shut at the burning feeling.

‘Fuck.’ Omega murmured.

‘Omega.’ The other moaned softly. Omega ran his thumb up and down. ‘Ah! Omega!’ The larger ghoul looked up, some guilt flashing in his eyes, and he stopped moving, withdrawing his fingers just an inch from Earth’s chest.

‘I didn’t mean to hurt you.’ He said. Earth looked up at him, puzzled. There was something his big ghoul wasn’t saying.

‘Kiss it.’ He said.

‘What?’

‘Kiss it.’ Earth said. ‘I want to know if I like it.’

 

 

Earth felt his brother’s hot breath on his face as he stood there, tall and hesitant before him. Omega’s shoulders were wide, chest expanding slowly and controlled. The hairs on it glimmering in the pale, fluorescent light. His blue eyes focused on the small drop of blood rolling slowly down the rosy pink skin of Earth’s abused nipple.

‘Fuck.’ Omega’s lips formed, soundless.

‘Kiss it.’

 

Fiery blue eyes shot up at him. Earth could see his request was too far. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t bend under his brother’s gaze. He couldn’t drop his act and give in to Omega always having the upper hand.

‘Kiss.’

 

Omega’s lips slowly parted, as he drew his eyes away from Earth’s. He focused on the piercings, looking at the left one, more swollen, bleeding, and the right one, fresh, untouched. Then his hands grabbed the smaller ghoul’s shoulders, shoving them firmly against the wall. Earth inhaled sharply, letting yet another painful sting wash over him, when his brother pressed his forehead against his own, running a gentle fingertip over his jaw. The smaller ghoul tilted his face up, ready to receive whatever was coming for him, but Omega bowed, nuzzling Earth’s neck, grazing over his collarbone, sighing against his chest. He hovered over the nipple he had touched before and gave it a quick graze of a kiss, afraid he’d touch blood, and more afraid he’d hurt Earth. Then he moved his attention to the other nipple. He hovered over it, opened his mouth and let his lips touch the skin around the pink flesh. Earth’s throaty gasps of anticipation left him with enough courage to brush his tongue over it, and close his lips over Earth’s sensitive nub.

 

The younger ghoul hardly made any sound when Omega’s teeth grazed the steel. Hot pain shot through his skin. He grunted, biting his teeth, basking in the intensity in the moment and yet, at the same time, trying to not seem too eager. He yelped aloud, however, when his brother firmly pressed his thumb against the sore nipple again.

‘And?’ the large ghoul breathed against his blushing face.  ‘Did you like it?’

When Earth didn’t respond, he brushed his other hand over Earth’s body, pressing it against the unharmed nipple. The drummer winced and threw his head back, slamming it painfully against the wall. The hot pain shot through him, through his skin and then his whole being. The agony connected to a pain center in his brain, telling him to run, and a center of nerves in his crotch, telling him….no, begging him, to follow through.

 

‘Omega…’ Earth lifted his face, urging himself to look into Omega’s eyes. He dropped his shirt and clamped his fingers into the flesh of his brother’s upper arms. An evil grin appeared on the bigger ghoul’s face.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ He said, clasping his hand around the smaller ghoul’s throat.

 

 

Earth swallowed hard, feeling Omega’s hand tighten around his throat. He could never have anticipated this response: the two of them had never been prudish around each other, but they also never had been sexual. His request to make his brother take a look at his body, actually take a good look, and then state his feelings about it… it had been over the line. As Omega’s fingers cut off a great amount of Earth’s breathing, the smaller ghoul realized he had provoked his brother to step over a line they could never cross again.

Omega’s lips moved close to his face once again, and Earth slowly parted his, but his brother never seemed to intent to kiss him. Why could he claim his body, but not his mouth? When Earth slowly opened his eyes, he saw a pained look on Omega’s face. The big ghoul dove his teeth into his lower lip, his eyes were closed. Furrowed brow. Earth tried to talk, but the hand around his throat restricted his speech.

‘Omega.’ He finally squeaked. The eyes of the other shot open. The pupils of his blue eyes blown wide with lust. Earth whished there was anything he could do to let his brother know he could take the next step, but he saw doubt and terrible self-control in his eyes. If he stayed indecisive like this, Earth would probably die of asphyxiation. They would find him, nipples bleeding, throat blue, cock hard. In an outburst of neediness, he bucked his hips forward. When his erection thrusted against Omega’s thigh, they both moaned softly.

Omega lifted an eyebrow. Finally, his lower lip was released from his teeth.

‘I see.’ He grunted. His other hand moved down, and pressed tenaciously against Earth’s bulge. The smaller ghoul’s knees gave, but Omega held him up.

‘Tell me what you want from me.’ Omega breathed against his face. Their bodies were so close together Earth could feel both their hearts race.

‘Kiss me.’ Earth whined immediately. ‘Kiss me, please!’

Omega inhaled sharply, but then he pressed his entire body against Earths, laying his warm and wet lips over his, letting his tongue dart over Earth’s mouth until he was let in. The way Omega held him made his chest hurt, but his brother’s fingers dove into his back as Omega rubbed their crotches together. Earth was lifted to stand on the tips of his toes, Omega’s arms around his back, his mouth claiming his mouth, his hard cock against his stomach. The younger brother bucked his hips again, whining into Omega’s mouth as his sensitive head brushed roughly against the fabric of his pants.

Omega broke their passionate kiss at that. Earth panted, hazy with the sudden rush of blood through his body, dazzled by his brother’s kiss. His painful nipples burned against the skin of Omega’s chest. The other said nothing when he pulled his arms away from the smaller ghoul. Omega kissed him again: quickly, short and wet. Again, Omega pressed his lips against his brother’s. When he gave Earth’s lips a slow lick, he firmly grabbed him by the front of his trousers, slowly unfastening them as Earth shakily inhaled in anticipation.

Omega deepened the kiss, moving his fingers inside his brother’s pants. He had no more reservations when he wrapped his hand around the smaller ghoul’s cock and stroked him up and down, making Earth whimper into their kiss.

‘I’ll kiss you.’ Omega said, breaking away from him. He placed a love bite on his collar bone. ‘Anywhere you want.’ Breathing hotly against the freshly punctured skin, Omega ran a nail over Earth’s torso as he slowly sank to his knees.

 

 

Omega hooked his fingers in Earth’s belt and pulled his trousers down to his knees. Earth yelped at the sudden roughness, slamming into the wall once more. Omega didn’t look up as he pressed his opened mouth against his brother’s erection. The way he rubbed his lips caused friction between the fabric of his boxers and his sensitive skin. Earth squirmed, but Omega took his time, leaving wet stains on the underwear, and making a trail from the base of his cock to just below the head.

Earth leaned back, eyes closed. He concentrated on feeling his brother’s mouth move over him, annoyed by the constraint of his underwear, but patient and expecting. He sighed quietly a couple of times, as he felt Omega’s tongue run over the head of his dick, the wet fabric achingly intense against him. He held his hands clamped into his shirt, not wanting to rush his brother. Omega was taking his time, but his mouth felt amazing already.

Omega gazed up, seeing Earth lean his head back. The smaller ghoul’s Adams apple moved as he swallowed heavily, his blushing chest expanded in a very controlled manner. When Omega pulled his boxers down, Earth looked at him to see how he slowly wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

The bigger ghoul pulled back and pressed a kiss against the head, and then kissed down the shaft again.

‘Pffff…’ Earth sighed, carefully landing a hand in Omega’s hair. He felt the sweat on his brother’s crown, and could smell his poignant scent. He sharply inhaled when Omega took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he firmly sucked.

‘Yes…’ Earth whispered, the rushing blood burning his nipples more as they pursed. Omega shot his bright blue eyes up at him and the smaller ghoul moaned at the sight. A hand cupped his balls, squeezed, tongue swirling over his head. Omega’s movements became more intense, rougher. He worked a hand between Earth’s legs and pressed a finger against his hole.

‘Omega!’ Earth squeaked, but another hand moved up over his body, pinching his nipple, turning his words into gasps and loud muttering. Not giving his brother time to recover, Omega slipped a finger inside him, slowly, penetrating him with care. Earth clenched around him, extorting all sorts of high noises as the other found his sweet spot.

He fucked his finger in and out of his brother, taking his cock deeper into his mouth, moaning at his brother’s voiced pleasure. He released Earth’s nipple to unfasten his own trousers. Earths knees trembled when Omega arched his finger, and his hands clawed in Omega’s hair, but the older brother was far from done. He slowed the movements of his hand and pulled his head back, slowly letting Earth’s cock slip from between his lips.

‘Earth…’ he mumbled, pulling out of him and grabbing his cock. With his other hand, he freed his own erection. Holding his gaze, he firmly stroked the both of them.

‘Omega…’ the other moaned at seeing the other ghoul touch himself. ‘You don’t have to… I could…’ but his brothers mouth was on his dick again, warmer and hotter the more Omega took him back. Finally, Earth grabbed the back of his neck, and pushed himself into Omega’s throat as far as he could.

 

 

Omega gripped himself firmly, heavily aroused by his brother’s tight and hot body, and how it moved under his hands and in and out of his mouth. Again, Earth tried to reach down to him, to somehow return the favor, but Omega pressed his hand to the young ghoul’s stomach, trapping him against the wall. Earth’s fingers tangled in his hair. That was enough for Omega: feeling him, hearing his sounds of pleasure as he worked his mouth over his brother’s surprisingly lengthy cock.

‘But, Omega…’ Earth once again protested. The other just hummed back. At this point, Earth didn’t even seem to know which words passed his lips.

Omega sucked harder as he felt the muscles in Earth’s stomach tighten. The hands in his hair trailed down to his neck again, and with a loud curse they pulled him forward, ramming his cock down his throat. The whimpers escaping the young ghoul got so loud that Omega knew he was reaching his end. He was chocking, but held in his breath. As he felt Earth rise up to the tips of his toes, he slightly bobbed his head. The result was beautiful: Earth let out a genuine scream as he came hard, shooting his come right down Omega’s throat. The bigger ghoul took it. He welcomed it all. And when Earth’s cries turned into whimpers and his heels landed again, Omega swallowed and slowly pulled away before he tried to catch his breath.

He coughed and wiped his mouth, letting go of his own dick to steady himself. When he looked up, he saw his brother look down at him with a half-smile. Earth opened his lips to say something, but Omega quickly stood up, pressing his thumb against one tender nipple again. Earth whimpered, and Omega caught his pained breath with his mouth. The big ghoul pushed his tongue inside, making Earths heartbeat rise again. Then, he felt how Earth closed his hand around his needy dick.

Omega broke the kiss to inhale deeply. He grabbed Earth’s long hair with both hands and savagely pulled his head back. Earth’s pupils were blown wide, the blue of his eyes misty. He was floating somewhere in there, covered in pure bliss. Omega grunted as his brother’s hands worked him so well.

‘Yes…’ Omega breathed, forcing eye contact. Earth was working fast and thorough. Suddenly, he furrowed his brow, and Omega felt his balls were clutched firmly in one hand. He threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

‘Omega…’ Earth whispered, tightly gripping his shaft again.

‘That is right, say my name.’ Omega grunted. His knees were trembling and his breath high and shallow.

‘Come for me, Omega.’ The big ghoul caught Earth’s gaze again.

‘You’re quite demanding today.’ He said through rugged gasps.

‘Shut up!’ Earth immediately whispered back. His fist was moving so quickly now, it made Omega’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

‘Omega…’ he whispered, and Omega felt involuntary twitches in his lower body. ‘Omega…’

Omega’s fingers clawed harder against the skin of Earth’s scalp, and the larger ghoul buried his face in the gape of Earth’s neck as he bucked his hips on the rhythm of Earth’s hand.

‘Omega…’ Earth moaned a last time, and he made sure to add a bit of theatricality to it. Omega growled, pushed his hips forward and came. Earth held him, feeling Omega’s seed spurt onto his naked legs and drip down to his already spoiled jeans. Omega held his hair in a tight grip and seemed frozen in space, holding and shouting his breath until the last drop of come was drawn from him by his brother.

Slowly, Omega came to his senses. He softened his grip on Earth’s hair and looked at him again. The young ghoul had freed his cock and now gently held his hands at Omega’s sides. His eyes flew back and forth between his left and right eye. A slight smile crept around his lips. Suddenly, Omega was unsure of what to say.

‘Was that… was that okay?’ he stammered. He now was very aware of the dressing room they were in, and of Earth’s tormented nipples, which were the reason this all happened. Earth giggled. He too seemed highly aware of his position, especially of his brother’s heat dripping down his trembling legs. He dove his nails into the skin of Omega’s back and bit his bottom lip. He looked up at his brother with those kind, asking eyes, until Omega was reassured, and tenderly leaned in for a parting kiss.


End file.
